Lizzie Delightful
by YodasPatawan
Summary: Rated Pg-13 cause... I dont noe. Any way Nigel dumps Lizzie (thank god) and she gets mad and goes to father. Will they come up with a plan to destroy the KnD. A LOT of 15ness (power to that). SEAGULLS RULE! [complete]
1. Dumped and Hidden Relationships

(me) Hey all I still have the KnD here and was bored and decided to make another story.

oh how exciting

(me) shut up! ANY WAY this one is about #1 dumping lizzie

Alleluia!

(me) AND lizzie gets pissed

like always

(me) shut the hell up! So #1 dumps Lizzie and Lizzie gets pissed and wants to join father (dum dum dummmm) and what will they come up with.

(5) do I get a near death experience again?

(me) no I might leave that to #1.

thanks!

haha

(me) u know I haven't really included #2 recently…. ((((grins wickedly))))

ekk… ((((runs out of house screaming)))

"Oh NIGEY WHERE ARE YOU!" called Lizzie.

"Shit," said #1 of the Kids Next Door. "Up here"!

"Oh Nigey I missed you SO much!"

"Um… Lizzie I need to talk with you about something."

'Sure Nigey what is it?"

"Well I was thinking…that…um Lizzie we don't belong together."

"I don't understand Nigey" (a/n does she ever?)

"See I'm the leader of an organization of kids trying to stop adults and you're just…annoying."

"So you're dumping me?"

"Yea I am," #1 said bracing for the worst.

"Fine I don't need you…you…you asshole!" And with that Lizzie left the treehouse fuming.

When #1 walked out of his room #5 was outside waiting for him. "Well done boss" she said.

"Were you spying on me?" he asked

"Duh of course I knew you were dumping her and I wanted to hear how loud that girl could scream or how hard she could hit. I personally wanted the second one."

"Thanks a lot #5!" he replied sarcastically. "Wait didn't she see you?"

"Are you kidding? You know I mastered stealth in training. Plus she wouldn't have saw me if I had a "Lizzie sucks" tee shirt on."

" Haha… yea I can believe that. By any chance do you have any of those tees?" He saw her smile and he was thinking about how nice her smile is.

yay! I FINALLY DUMPED LIZZIE!

(3)that's not nice!

(2) neither is she.

(5) #5 agrees to that

(me) sry for such a short chap the nexts will be longer

DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN SHIT!


	2. The Attack

Abby would you be my Valentine?

(5) O OF COURSE #... I MEAN NIGEL!

(4) Kuki would you be mine?

(3) Of of course Wally!

(2) (((into cellphone))) Fanny would you be my valentine?

(86) (((on cellphone))) Of course Hoagie

(me) wah… I'm all alone (((sighs))) since Justin doesn't read fanfics (I hope) Justin will you be my Valentine? If not I guess Mark will you be my valentine?

you have two boyfriends?

(me) NO I always had a crush on Justin and now this new kid Mark came to our school and I kinda like him. Then I met my friend Marz's cuz yesterday and think he likes me so I DON'T NOE AHHHH!

#1 (POV)

Wait did I just think that I like #5's smile? I just dumped Lizzie how can I be crushing on #5.

(evil #1) Come on you know you like her just go out with her so you can torment Lizzie.

(Angel #1) He should only go out with her if he like her. WHICH HE DOES!

(normal) would both of you shut up! Oh god I'm losing I'm arguing with myself! But maybe I think I should see how I feel in a couple of weeks and maybe then ask her out.

#5 (PoV)

Man Nigel looks cute. OH MAN DID I JUST THINK THAT AND DID I CALL HIM NIGEL! Maybe I'll ask him if he wants to go the movies… that might make him feel better.

Regular (PoV)

"Um…#1 I know you must be upset (a/n Yea rite) so would you like to come to the movies with me? My treat." #5 asked.

"Sure I would like that," said #1. "You idiot!" #1 screamed at himself.

They were walking back from the movies after seeing "Dude Where's my Car" (a/n I know old movie but I LOVE THE TITLE I love the word dude! And I found out how to say that in Spanish Tipo donde es ma choche! Haha ) When they saw Lizzie talking to someone in shadows. #5 told #1 to stay across the street and she went to spy on Lizzie. She climbed up onto the fire escape and listened closely.

"So you know the treehouse's weak spot?" asked Father. #5 started panicing because Lizzie knew all about the treehouse.

"Yep #4's window is the weakest and if you attack in the middle of the night he could sleep right through it. But if I tell you any more you have to bring Nigel to me and I want to watch when you kill him." Replied Lizzie.

"Fine by me now why don't we walk to my mansion and discuss terms." #5 started panicking because they were walking right towards were #1 was. #5 looked around and saw some rope lying around and threw it at a light post and it wrapped around and she jumped off the fire escape and was coming closer towards #1 and he gave her a puzzled look but she grabbed him right when the other two turned the corner. Father looked up and saw the two and threw a fire ball which burned a whole through the rope and they fell ten feet. They both landed on their feet and started running. Father threw another fireball

which hit #1 on the foot and burnt a hole through his boot and he fell.

"#1!" #5 called out!

"#5 run get out of here!" he called.

" Hell no!" and she went back for him grabbed him and threw him over her back and started running. She ran all the way to the treehouse and carried him up into the TV Room and placed him on the couch. She ran off into the bathroom to grab some medical supplies. When she came back she noticed that the others were already asleep.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yea I owe you." He responded. "Now what did you overhear." #5 got to explaining everything and #1 came up with a plan to safe guard the tree house. Soon it was nearly 2 A.M. by the time the finished and #5 helped #1 to his room and when she helped him into his bed and she went to leave but #1 stopped her.

"Um…#5 I can't thank you enough for what you did back there it was really brave," he said and with that #5 blushed.

"Hey you know that I would never leave you behind boss," she responded and now it was #1's turn to blush.

"Ok #5 well now lets get some rest, see you in the morning".

"Hey boss catch," she said and threw something at him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"New thing #2 put together. If you push it, it will send a signal to my room and a light will bleep and wake me up. So if you need anything just press that."

"Ok thanks again #5" and with that #5 left and #1 went to bed.

(me) ok all long enough for you?

zzzzz…huh oh your done FINALLY!

(me) haha I'm thinking of making the next chappie a song fic so let me know if your in or out. Lettme noe by E-mail, IM, or review. If no one votes song fic it is. Also if you know any good songs lettme know.

(5) oh… #5 knows a good one… Jesus Walks by that dude Kayne West.

(4) Yea that song is great!

(3) I don't like it that much I like the Rainbow Monkey song better can you do that song?

(me) HELL NO! I love that song dude too but that song is about Jesus so it doesn't have much to do with the story.

oh well that song is cool.

(DISCLAMIER) I STILL DON'T OWN SHIT

(4)Litterally she means it

(me) shut up shithead

(4)who ya callin a shithead

(me) come on wanna bring it?

(4)oh its been brought

Numbah 4 goes runnin at Liz. Liz sticks arm out and holds #4 back with her hand. (me) Haha who so tough now #4

I just got this review now so here is my resoponce

From: GoldenFlither

lmao! this is good already! what a sucker lizzie is! im glad yu hate her! i wanna make a 'LIZZIE HATERZ CLUB' wanna join? lmao ill tell yu when i finish it! lolz sorry i cant wait!

update soon! i need this kind of story for a break from my exams!

Me: Of course I join (Die Lizzie Die) I have NO clue why #1 wanted to go out with her in the first place! She is a total idiot! I feel bad that you have exams. I hate them I have them coming up in two weeks. Glad you like.


	3. The Kiss Sort of

(me) hello dudes wut

(2) (((boom)))) hey wut's that noise?

(me) o just my fukin upstairs neighbors

damn they're loud!

(me) you should hear them at 2 AM

man they ARE loud

(me) 5 bucks they know father. Who's in?

me

((( #2 looks outside and sees father)))

(2)uh.,. #4 I hope you have 5 dollars.

(4) why?

(2) cause father's outside

(father) thanks to your upstairs neighbors I know the hidden location of the KnD!

(me) oh… where's my five?

Kids Next Door battlestations!

(((all the KnD went into my backyard and started fighting while I (the smart one LoL)

grabbed the fire extinguisher and extinguished father)))

((softly to #5)) a. why isn't she a KND operative b. why isn't she in our sector and c. WHY DIDN'T WE EVER THINK OF THAT!

I agree.

(me) Ok next chappie!

#5 PoV

"I cannot believe it! He called me BRAVE! I could do a backflip, but I better not." #5 thought on her way from #1's room. #5 wasn't paying attention and she slipped on an evenelope. She saw it was address to her so she opened it.

_To Abagail,_

_You better stay far away from my Nigey! He is mine! Even though he broke up with me, he is still MY boyfriend! So unless you want your little leader killed you better stay away!_

_Anyoumous _

"She is such a dumbass!" she thought. Because on the top of the letter it says "From the Desk of Lizzie (don't noe last name). "I can NOT believe her who does she think she is! Maybe I should show this to #1 so he can be on guard. Ah…I'll wait to the morn…" and she went to her bed and went to sleep having dreams of her and #1. (a/n aw…)

The next morning she woke up and showed #1 the note. After he finished reading he started to laugh. "Man that girl is so stupid! From Anyoyoumus but meanwhile it says its from her stationary!"

"But #1 aren't you worried? I mean she and father are teamed up so she could easily have you kil…" #5 said

"Please if father can't kill me there is no way he'll have help from Lizzie." He said introupting her.

"True I mean Lizzie couldn't even be a threat even if she tried." #5 joked. When #5 looked out the window she saw Lizzie about to fire a laser gun at the back of #1's head. "DUCK!" and #5 pulled #1 down to the ground at the exact same moment Lizzie shot the gun. It missed #1 by a few inches but missed #5 by a hair. "#1 RUN! Oh shit you cant, damn leg." And she was right because of his leg he couldn't move.

"Goodbye Nigel!" called Lizzie.

"NO!" and #5 pushed #1 out of the way of the laser but her hat got hit and there was a burn hole in the middle of it. #5 left it behind, picked up #1 and ran to her room. She ran for about five minutes before she reached her room. "Man #5 is going to have major muscles from carrying you everywhere. Any way you ok?"

"Yea, sorry about your hat though."

"Ah… no big deal. I'd rather have a hat with a hole in it then a friend with a hole in him." She kid. "Ok screw what I said about Lizzie not being a threat. But man we have to get you a wheelchair."

"Yea I'll get #2 right on it," he went to get up but lost balance and ended up closer to #5.

"Um…well…glad your ok," #5 said and moved closer to #1. They were within an inch of each other and…

(me) MUHAhAH CLIFFIE! I'm not letting the others at the keyboard cause they'll probably give the next chapter away. Flames WELCOME! Because they will be used to power up my grill for the B.B.Q. All are welcome (who don't flame)

(3)YAY A B.B.Q!

(me) bye b4 the other get on my keyboard!


	4. The Date

From: GoldenFlither 

yay! new chappie! luv it and cant wait for the next chappie! these exams SUCK! historys the hardest! o well, they're almost over! YAY!

update soon! LIZZIE CAN BURN IN HELL!

Me: I totally agree history suks! I mean power to the dudes who saved our asses and all but how hard is it to know that Abe Lincoln made the Emancipation Proclamation and Gettysburg Address. WHY DO THEY HAVE TO GO INTO SUCH DETAIL! AH! Glad you like it so much. I really want to know how they met and WHY HE LIKES LIZZIE!

They were within an inch of each other when…

"BZZZZZZZZZ!" the knd alarm went off.

"Damn," #5 said under her breath. She and #1 went running off to the main room (the room where #1 does all the mission briefs). #1 took his spot and looked at the computer in front of him.

"Ok team it seems that father is planning an attack on the moonbase so sectors U and W are going up to the moonbase to protect and they put us in charge of inflitrating the mansion to find out when and how." He told them. "So I figure a midnight attack tonight should be good. So #2 I want you to get all the weapons we need for tonight. #3 I want you to see how Hippy Hop is functioning because we might need him. #4 I want you to try your moves on the new gizmo…thingie #2 put together."

"Hey #1 what do you need me to do?" #5 asked calmly.

"Um…#5 I need you to come with me." He replied and they went to his room. "Ok there are two reasons I need you to come with me. 1 is that I know you went into the mansion more than me and have a good idea on its weak spots so you can help me make a map of their mansion and 2…Well…um…"

"Spit it out #1!" #5 said hopefully. She watched plenty of teen movies where the guy is going to ask the girl out and he gets tongue tied."

"Would you liketogotothemovieswithme?" he asked rushing the end. Luckily #5 understood it.

"Oh I'd LOVE to! As long as I don't have to spy on Lizzie and father again." She joked.

"Ok well then it's a date…I think."

"Yep it's a date." And with that they work on getting the map together.

(me) haha no kiss yet! (NOTICE YET HINT HINT)

(4) what do you mean by "notice yet hint hint"! I'm confused!

(me) yea that we kinda know.

(4) what's THAT supposed to mean?

(me) don't make me whip your ass again.

(4) (((backed quietly away)))

(me) hand to hand combat extordinare my ass. ((((Only #1-3 and 5 heard it)))

I'm bored.

(me) me too anyone up to see "Dude Where's my Car?" ?

(5) As long as #5…

(me) doesn't have to spy on Lizzie and father. Yea we know


	5. Trap

(me) uh… I FEEL LIKE SHIT!

(1)and she looks like it to.  
(me) I might not update for a while cause I FEEL LIKE SHIT!

(4) YEA WE GET IT!

(3) be nice #4 she's not feeling well.

(5) Yea #4 why are you such an ass

(me) THANK YOU! SOMEONES is on my side.

(4) ehh…shutup cruddy girls.

(me, 3, 5) YOU WANT SEE WHAT CRUDDY GIRLS CAN DO! (((approaches #4 and he goes running)))

(me) yea so I might not update but if I miss school I lay in bed with my laptop and type my fingers off.

Soon 11 o'clock came and the team prepared for the infiltration. #1 5 made a perfect map of the mansion. #2 put together new more powerful weapons then the old ones and he made a jet powered skateboard for #5, a jet powered jet pack for himself, and a jet powered rainbow monkey stuffed animal that #s 3 4 would hold on to. He didn't have to worry about #1 because he had the jet powered boots.

They boarded the J.U.M.P.E.R.

Jumping

Umbrella

Mopaber

Punches (It is shaped like a regular KnD aircraft and has an Umbrella on top as a

Enourmos satellite and throws rocks at stuff…)

Rocks

And were off. At exactly 12 midnight #1 and 5 went through the upstairs window and #3 4 went through the downstairs window.

(We wont hear much from 3 4 ) #1 PoV

"Ok Nigel think if I was father and I wanted to kill the KnD where would I be?" #1 thought to himself. Of course in his study. So he and #5 went off to find father's study and soon enough, with the help from the map they found it. And of course he was study. #1 5 started to panic when they heard the sliding of the chair and footsteps toward the door.

"Quick" #5 signaled over to him and they went running behind a curtin.

(oh 4got to tell ya Normal PoV)

They went behind it until they heard the bathroom door open then close. They snuck into his study and saw the plans to infiltrate headquarters, but instead of it being the moonbase it was there tree house. #1 took out his watch which served also as a scanner so he'd scanned the map and it was programmed into his watch.

"Well…well…well…what do we have here?" came a grueling voice from the door.

"Oh shit," #5 said under her breath.

"Oh shit is right little Abby," father taunted. "So I see you've discovered my plan to infiltrate your little treehouse. And I also see," and he pushed a button, "that you have fallen into my trap" and a net came down on top of them.

(me) muhahaha…sry bout the ending but I'm watchin the Shady National Convention.

(1)I'm guessing you like Eminem.

(me) hell yea VOTE FOR EMINEM!

For what?

(me) um… JUST FOR HIM DAMN PEOPLE!

(4)okay okay come down I'll vote for him.

(me) good YOU BETTER.

(5)I'm with crazy Liz Em rocks!

(me) YAY an Em supporter!

REMEMBER ALL VOTE FOR EMINEM!


	6. Stuck

(me) ok well PRESIDENTS WEEKEND! Yay! Power to the dead president dudes! So I should get a few chaps in.

(1) How long are you gonna keep us here?

(me) you know your free to come and go?

(1) oh shit then why are we still here.

(me) but you need to come back especially you #5 you're the only one who has the same taste in music as me.

(5) Don't worry #5 will be back AsAp! I like it here.

(me) thanks #5.

(2) Yea I'll be back because you have a lot of good 2x4 technology here.

(4) Yea me two you have a fun balance board here.

(me) Ah…#4 you've been playing with that thing for what… 3 weeks straight!

(4) um…more like 4.

(3) you have a lot of dollies too…

(me) those are from when was 2! If it was up to me they, beside my Suggie doll (it's a doll of my dog) they'd all be sold! So what about you #1?

(1) fine I'll be back

(me) Sounds like something out of the Terminator. Ok n e way see ya guys and on with the story!

Father left #1 5 trapped in the net and left to get the Delightfuls. #1 took out his walkie-talkie to call for help while #5 thought of a plan.

"#2 can you hear me, over!" called #1 into the walkie-talkie.

"Loud and clear, over," #2 responded.

"We need you to hel…" #1 tried to say but #5 cut him off.

"We need you to get out of here! Father knows about us GET OUT NOW!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" he said to her.

"Ok #2 we'll meet you back at the treehouse over and out!" #2 called.

"#5 we're stuck in the house with father and the delightfuls AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING! He asked when she started moving back and forth.

"Look up! That hook is holding us up but if we shake back and forth it will either give way or we'll shake so much we'll become un-hooked!"

"Brilliant #5!" #1 said and #5 blushed. After a few minutes of rocking they were finally on the ground when they heard father coming back. "Oh shit what do we do now #5!

"Ah…I see an ordinary net can't handle the two best leaders of the Kids Next Dorks," father said from the door and pulled out a gun. #1 5 back up and hit the huge mirror. "No where to go you two".

'I've got an idea and trust me," #5 said under her breath. "JUMP!" she said really loud and she grabbed #1 and they both started falling from the fifth story building.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he said while falling and they heard father's gun shoot but it missed by at least a yard.

"Your boots dumbass," #5 told him. Then he remembered his rocket powered boots and they went flying to the treehouse. When they arrived they found that #s 2,3,4 were already there. "Man that was CLOSE!" #5 sighed and they all went ready for bed.

(me) WAH I AM SO BORED WITH OUT THE KnD! ANYONE WANT TO COME OVER TO KEEP ME COMPANY PLEASE DO! I'm BEYOND bored.


	7. The Truth of the Map

(me) Boredie…bored…bored. Hey I hope #5 comes around soon cause I got the new Jay-Z Linkin Park Cd. For those who don't know if they should get it or not…IT ROXS! It only has 6 songs but its still good. Hey I'll send #5 and e-mail.

(email)

Hey #5,

Wut got the new Jay-Z Linkin Park Cd. IT ROXS! Get your ass over AsAp!

Liz

(me) anyway on with the thingie

The next morning #5 woke up and found #1 looking over a print-out copy of father's map. He looked as if he only had about two hours sleep that night.

"Good morning #5," he said and took a big slurp of coffee (A/n he doesn't drink coffee but it's the only that is keeping him awake).

"#1 #5 thinks that you're over working yourself. How 'bout I take over write down all my findings and you can get a few more hours of Zs," #5 said considerately.

"That would be great #5 thanks. I already found some things out but not much. I wrote them all down on that paper next to the map," #1 pointed over to a small piece of paper next to the map. "Don't let me sleep to late #5." And with that #1 was off to bed.

"Yea right boss," #5 said sarcasticly to herself. "No way in hell I'm waking him up." #5 got to work with the map. It was quite hard because their weren't that many markings and it had a huge coffee stain that looked like father made while looking over the map. Since the watch-scanner only picked up text there was a huge black spot right over #1's bed room. She also saw that their were the numbers 2, 18, 10, 10 written on the upper right hand corner.

"#5 spent hours working on the map and then remembered in reading " A Series of Unfortunate Events" books a secret organization marked off places by spilling something over the location on a map that way incase if it was intercepted by others the other people wouldn't know the location. Then after a few minutes she looked at her watch that also served as a calendar she saw it was 10:09 AM and of course the others were sleeping but then she started to panic when she realized that today's date was 2 (February) 18th. So she put two and two together to realize that they were attacking #1's bedroom in 1 minute. #5 got up and ran as fast as she could. She knew that she was going so fast that if the gym teacher saw he would ask if she would join the Varsity Track team. She glanced at her watch and realized she only had 10 seconds to make it all the way down the steps (4 floors to be precise) and run a little more. She quickly slid down the banister and she heard a loud bang and knew that 10:10 had arrived. She slid down the rest of the way and when she arrived in #1's room she saw father advancing on #1 who was trapped against the wall. She ran and did a jump kick thinge (Don't know what its called) and nailed father right in the back. #1 soon took action and grabbed a weapon he always kept inside his bedside draw. He grabbed two and tossed one of to #5 she caught it and the both pointed theirs to father who was now getting up.

"Why don't you just give up now old man! Incase if you didn't realize it we out number you two to one," #5 said.

"Ah…little Abby I always new you were bad with math, but for your information you two are out numbered 5 to 2." After he said that Chad and two other members of the football team busted in from one wall while Cree came in from the opposite wall. "I also have two guards behind the door so you can't get out and your little friends can't get in." #1 5 started panicking. Father ordered the two football team members to grab the two of them. #1 5 nodded and started kicking and punching. In the end the two football members were out cold #1 had a black eye and #5 had a fat lip.

"Man why did I bring the rookies?" Chad asked himself. "If you want to kill the KnD you have to do it yourself!" Then he and Cree went after the two.

(me) 4got to put this at the beginning

From: GoldenFlither 

yay! new chappie! im so happy! y are yu bored? dont they show KND like everyday in america? i have to wait til the weekend...plus i dont get to see season 4 '( anyways good story!

Me: they show KnD everyday but I'm still bored. My place is very boring. Ouch bout season 4. Man where do you live? Btw really love your storys please update soon.


	8. We Kicked Ass

(me) Blah blah blah. Oh hey #5 did you get my e-mail?

(5)Yep throw it on.

(cd) Encore do you want more, couldn't get wrong with the Brooklyn boys so for one last time people (word there I'm not typin) make some noise.

(me) next chappie.

Chad and Cree went after the two of them. Chad went after #1 and Cree went after #5. Chad kicked #1 across the room.

#1 PoV

"Damn Chad got better", #1 thought. "Hey knows all my moves and he had better practice no way in hell am I gonna beat him, I wonder how #5 is doing?" He looked over to #5 he saw that she fortunately was beating her sister. "OW!" When he looked over Chad saw his chance and kicked him in the mouth. "I'm gonna be sore in the morning," he thought.

"Okay #274 I'm gonna teach you a lesson."

"MY NAME IS CHAD! I'm NOT in your gay little club any more!"

"Yea whatever teenager."

#1 threw a good punch in Chad's stomach and he stumbled back. Chad went running at him and grabbed him by the neck, pinned him against the wall and started to strangle him. #1 started gasping for breath when a foot came out of no where and kicked Chad in the side of the head.

"No one and I mean NO one messes with my boyfriend and gets away with it!" #5 said. #1 fell to the ground and #5 ran over to him. "You ok?"

"Yea thanks #5. What happened to Cree?"

"Um…you don't want know," #1 smiled to #5 and they inched closer when a fireball came within an inch of them.

"You can never trust teenagers to do an adults job," father said to them. "Right daughter?" He added as an after thought.

"Daughter?" #1 5 asked.

"I agree father," Lizzie said and came out from behind father.

"Now lets get rid of the two of them," father said.

"Your totally joking right? Lizzie? Lizzie? Lizzie couldn't even kill an ant!" #5 said.

"Hey!" Lizzie said. She ran at #5 and #5 held out her arm and held Lizzie by the head while Lizzie was trying to punch her. Lizzie soon got tired and stopped #5 put a finger to Lizzie's head pushed her and she fell.

"Once again #5 is right."

"Fine I'll have to defeat you two myself," father said and threw another fireball which missed them by a foot.

"Man your aim is slipping with age, I mean we didn't even have to move!" #1 said.

"Why you little…" father said and threw 5 fireballs one right after the other. Which all missed.

"Hey #1 do you think you can distract father for a while, #5's got an idea," #5 asked. #1 nodded and #5 snuck over to the corner and grabbed the emergency fire extinguisher. She snuck up from behind father. "Hey father got water?" (I know it suxs I sound like #2 lol) She squirted father with the fire extinguisher and the water pressure became to much and he went flying across the room. #1 ran over to his computer to call the moonbase.

"#1 of Sector V calling moonbase. Send over operatives of the Prison Transport to receive father."

10 minutes later the Prison Transport shuttle arrived and took father away. While Lizzie was still unconscious.

"Um…#5?" #1 asked after the other operatives left with father and Lizzie.

"Yea".

"Remember what you said before when Chad was trying to kill me?"

"Um…kinda…yea," #5 said blushing.

"Well did you really mean that about me being your…you know boyfriend?"

"Yea I kind of did," now her cheeks were the same color as her hat.

"Well if you want to be my girlfriend…"

"OH #1 I'D LOVE TO!" Then they inched closer and finally got that kissed they were waiting for.

(me) DONE HURRAY HORRAH! Ok I'm done with being crazy to. Oh and #1 before you even try to scare me I know you're right behind me.

(1) Damn you're good.

(5) Or it is just you suck

(1) haha very funny

(me) Ok done with tat story and on with the next one.


End file.
